


Cas' Wingless Adventures: Pool Party

by Themoonstolemytea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pool Party, Short Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themoonstolemytea/pseuds/Themoonstolemytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas decides to have a pool party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas' Wingless Adventures: Pool Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something random that I did for a math assignment last year. Hope you enjoyed.

Once upon a time on a warm summer day Cas decided he wanted to have a pool party. He was very excited. Previously he was an Angel and after becoming human he finally learned how to feel. He was proud, but he missed his wings. So, this was going to be an achievement for him. He walked outside his ‘house’ (it’s not really a home it’s more like a place in the ground called ‘The bunker’) and got the supplies he needed for cleaning the pool. He found a hose started draining the pool. He set up a timer for 5 hours. Sam, one of his friends, helped him set up his phone for when they (Sam and Dean) needed to get in touch. Cas decided to learn how to make bacon pancakes. When turned human he also gained every aspect of a human including the need to eat. And boy, was he hungry. After looking up the recipe he followed the instructions very carefully. As he finished creating the pancakes, right as he finished the timer on his phone rang. You’re probably wondering how he took 5 hours to make pancakes. What happened was that he messed up his batter, a lot. Anyways, he ran back outside with a pancake in his mouth and grabbed a bucket. At this point he was still alone and still hungry. He scooped water out of the pool with his one bucket for an hour. After an hour of hard work he grabbed his phone from the pocket of his trench coat that was on a nearby chair. He unlocked it and opened a chat with his friend Dean and another one with his friend Sam. His message said “I need your help.” Cas are you alright? His friends both questioned. Instead of replying with words he sent to emoticons to each of them. One of the emoticons was a pool and the other was a bucket. Both of the boys came out of the bunker with towels and swimsuits. This is going to be interesting. After Cas handed each of the boys a bucket they began removing the rest of the water. Once they finished they took a break. While they took their 30 minute break they went inside and had the rest of the bacon pancakes. They had to heat them up, but they were still quite tasty. After their 30 minute break they cleaned the pool for 2.5 hours. It was boring but they were still excited. The hours of hard work finally payed off because they were so close to being done. All they needed to do was fill the pool. The filling of the pool took them 3 hours. While they were waiting Dean and Sam got impatient. They both teamed up against Cas in a water war. It was fun and the pool was still filling up because they attached different hoses. Finally they were done. Now all they needed to do was find some friends to have a pool party.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> If this sucked really bad I deeply apologize that you had to read it.


End file.
